A late night (Pewdiepie x Reader)
by HoshineNami
Summary: Walking back home from a late night party, it started pouring with raining. You saw a nearby house as you ran towards it. As a blonde Swede opened the door, your love story begins. There's three personalities. Choose which one suits you best and began your journey into the story ! Rated T for language and some PG scenes. (Might have Cry x Marzia)
1. The Meeting

Okay, my first time doing a Pewds x Reader. Please be lenient on me. Yes, I am aware that no author does different personalities in one story. Sorry, but I'm different. I read a "Reader" story once, and I was like that is not how would have reacted. It's probably how the author reacted. So yep. I'm starting a different _ x Reader. Don't like? Don't read. It's as simple as that. I hope one of these personality is you guys(readers). If it's not, review and tell my what type of personality you are and I will try to put your personality in a story. There's about 3 personalities. Choose which one you are and read that only. I'll place a number beside the sentence so you know which to read. Now let's get to the personalities;

1: A happy, oblivious girl.

2: A insecure, shy girl.

3: A strong, confident girl.

Picture belongs to Leonifa; art/Pewdiepie-322314217

Let's get started now, shall we?~ Pewd's replies will be the same to all. If you like the story, please Review, Favourite and Follow.

* * *

It's already nightfall. The party you went with your friend, sure did end late. The street lights are dim. As you walk the path walk, your mind starts to think about the party.

1: Man, that was fun! Can't believe I bumped into some Youtubers at the party! Too bad I have to leave early... *sighs and then smiles* Can't wait to e-mail some of the Youtubers when I get home! I'm lucky that some said I could do a video with them! So happy~

2: Am I glad the party ended.. Argh.. *sighs in frustration* Why did I embarrass myself by stammering?! Oh well.. It was quite a nice party, I guess. I even had a conversation with Cry! I'm so happy!

3: Ah, that was quite a fun party~ I would love to go to another party as lively as that. Managed to get some Youtuber's numbers! If I'm lucky, I could start doing some videos with them which will increase my popularity! This is my lucky day~

As you walk with your head in the clouds, you notice how dazzling this night sky is. Not a star in the sky, but you see the drifting clouds surrounding the moon and felt captured by the beautiful scenery. As the wind blows, your dress starts to flutter. As you walk, you fail to notice that dark clouds are surrounding the night sky. As you keep thinking about what happened in the party, you ignore the water droplets that fall on you gently. All of a sudden, the rain had gotten harder and it started pouring. You start running and looking for shelter. as you run, you notice a house. You recognize it immediately. It was belonged to one of the people who was at the party. How did you know? You start to think as you toward the house.

1: I saw a picture of a house which a pretty brunette was holding. She was telling her friends that this is where she lived. It's not that I was eavesdropping because I was bored or anything. I just happened to "over-heard" it as I passed by the table. I'm sure she won't mind if I stay for the night.

2: As Cry was talking with me, a brunette came up and placed her hand over Cry? Sitting beside him. A few minutes later, there was a huge crowd surrounding the table and the table was filled with people chatting loudly. The brunette was definitely sober by the way she talked with Cry. She showed Cry a picture of a house, which I assume is hers. She was talking about her "new" house and Cry was sweat dropping and asking her to lower her voice. So that people do not hear and start stalking her, I think. Quite nice of Cry to do that.

3: A young brunette was talking with a bunch of people about the "new" house she's living in. I happened to be one of those people, which I consider myself lucky as there was a huge crowd behind the table soon after. As she was placing an arm around a masked guy, she showed a picture of her house and started talking about her life and new house.

As you finished re-calling the memory, you knocked on the door. The wind blew and you shivered. After all, you were drenched in rain from head to toe, so it was natural that you shivered when a cold wind breezed pass. you waited for a few minutes before you notice that there was a doorbell beside the door. After you facepalmed, you rang the doorbell. Out of the blue, there was a loud sound coming from the house. It sounded more of a burglar alarm than a doorbell, you think as you sweatdrop. As you look up, you hear the door make a 'click' sound as it opened. A blonde haired Swede opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked as he opened the door.

1: Oh yes, please! I met a brunette girl at a party and she said she lived here. I was wondering if she was over so I could ask her if it's okay if I crash in for the night. I'm soaking wet and it's still raining.

2: U-Um... uh.. I'm sorry to disturb you, Mister! But I overheard a brunette say she lived here. She was talking about it to Cry, whom was at the same party as me. I was wondering if it is okay to stay the night? I got drenched from the rain.

3: Oh hi, nice to meet you. Yes, I would be pleased if you could help me out. You see, I met a brunette at a party. She said she was living here. So I wondered if I could stay for the night? If that's alright with her of course. After all, I am a little soaked cause of the rain.

The Swede was confused for a second. "Party? Brunette?" The Swede thought aloud. Then it hit him. "Marzia!" He shouted without hesitation. His shout startled you so you moved back immediately after the shout. Which caused to almost fall if the Swede had not caught you. He grabbed your waist as he caught you and helped you up after. "Sorry about that," he laughed,"i shout out my thoughts bluntly without having time to stop. I'm sure Marzia wouldn't mind if you bump in for the night. Although she's not at home now. I think she's still at the party. So make yourself at home till she's back." The Swede opened the door and let you in the house. The house looked ordinary expect for one thing. There were tons of cards, letters and boxes. You stare around curiously as he shuts the door. "Are you wondering that?" the Swede asked from behind you, which caused you to startle, almost losing your posture. You nod your head. The Swede laughed as he explained that the "Bros" send all of these to him. As he talks about how fond he is of how much the bros support him, you couldn't focus on the words he spoke as you found that you were drawn to his laugh. You found it energetic and full of life. As the Swede finishes he asks, "What is your name?"

1: -You tell him your name with a grin. After talking what you think of what you think of your name, you ask for his name-

2: -You stammer slightly as you look down. You try to find words to say to this cheerful person. "Come on! Introduce yourself! Just say your name! And ask for his!" You remind yourself. After reminding yourself to have courage, you introduce yourself. You then ask for his name.

3: -You tell him your name, with a causal posture. You then ask for his name-

The Swede smiles as he says, "Felix. But most people know me as 'PewDiePie' ". As he finishes introducing himself, you ask if it's alright to use the bathroom cause you're still soaking wet. He nods at your question.

1: Oh, and do you have any clothes I can borrow? Sorry for asking on such short notice.

2: Um.. D-Do you have any clothes that I can wear for the moment? I don't have anything to change into... Sorry for troubling you!

3: Felix, sorry for asking all of a sudden. But do you think there's any clothes I can borrow? Real sorry for the burdening you more but I need something to change into.

Felix shakes his head as he says, "it's alright! The bathroom is over there," he finishes pointing to the bathroom door. He smiles again. "Ah.. Such a charming smile.." You think as you blushed slightly. He then sets off to get you something to change into as you proceed to the bathroom. You go into the bathroom and close the door. You remove your clothes and start bathing.

* * *

Finally... Done! My fingers are aching like hell. Hope you liked it! If there's any spelling errors, I apologise. I spend like 2-3 hours on this. I had to type on an iPad so give me a break for awhile.. it's like 6:15am anyways.. *yawns* Alright, Goodnight!


	2. Realizing the feelings

Second Chapter is here! Enjoy, fellow Readers! In case you forgot the personalities, I wrote them here for you guys.

1: A happy, oblivious girl.

2: A insecure, shy girl.

3: A strong, confident girl.

Note; A little sugar in this one.

* * *

As you finished bathing, you look around for the towel. You look at the shelf, the basin and almost anywhere for it in the bathroom. But, you couldn't find it.

1: -shouts for Felix- Felix! There's no towel here! I can't come out without a towel! What do I do?!

2: -starts to panic- What do I do? What do I do? I can't let Felix see me like this! Oh no! I.. I need a towel! -calls for Felix to help- Felix! Felix! I need a towel!

3: Damn. No towel.. I can't let Felix see me like this. I could always use the curtains.. -you look at the curtains- But.. I sprayed water on them so there's no use while bathing. So there's no use. -sighs and shouts for Felix- Felix? I need your help! i don't have a towel.

After a few minutes, you hear a knock on the door. "Bella*, I brought you the towel." Says a voice. "Felix.. " you sigh, thankfully. "So he knows Italian. I wonder if Marzia reached him that Italian word, 'Bella' " you start to think. You assume that Felix left the towel on the bed and went out of the room. So you open the door fully and looked astonished to see him, standing right in front of you with the towel and his face flushed.

1: -a little startled and embarrassed, but to your mind this is no biggie. Just a slight mistake- Thanks, Felix! -you grin as you say that-

2: -You're too startled to even speak- Um. Uh. -you look down on the ground, your face flushed red as a tomato- T-Thank you! -you still look down as you say that-

3: oh my.. Um. -still a little shocked but you get over it in no time- Thanks for the towel, Felix! -you smile as you say that-

"I apologise, sincerely" Felix says as he leaves. But as he turns to leave, he slips and falls on you as the floor was very slippery. There was a loud thud. As your eyes were closed, you felt something soft on your lips. As your curiously got the better of you, you opened your eyes to see what was on your lips. You blush as you see that the Swede's lip was on yours.

1: If this is a dream.. Please don't wake me up. -you say as you fall asleep, blushing as hard as you ever did-

2: -you stammer but you lose your words and faint- -your face was as red as it ever was-

3: "What do I do.." You think. -But as the gentle lips soothe you, you gently close your eyes and let yourself get captured by it-

When you wake up, you find yourself in the bed. All dressed up too.

1: Felix must have helped me get changed while I slept.. I must thank him! -you get out of the bed and goes to find felix-

2: H-H-He must have..! -you start to blush- U-Um, I have to thank him anyways! i should stop troubling him while I'm at it as well.. -you get out of the bed and tries to find him-

3: He must have helped me change while I was dozing off because of the kiss. That was rather rude of me to enjoy that kiss. It's so sweet of him to help me change. I must go thank him. He's been putting up with me anyways. -you get up from the bed and try to find him-

As you search the house for him, you start thinking of the "accidental" kiss. You start to blush slightly. As you open a certain door, you hear a scream that shocks you. "There's a girl in this room?" You think as you open the the door fully. As you opened it, you see Felix playing some kind of game,you assume it's a scary game since he screamed like a little girl, on the computer. He's wearing a headset and has a microphone next to him. As you stand behind him, you stare at the computer screen as you see Felix move his character forward. Felix flinches as monster walks past the hallway he is in. As you see his expression, you giggle slightly. You tap his shoulder which makes him shout, so loud you almost thought you were going to turn deaf.

"oh, it's you" Felix sighs happily, glad that there wasn't any monster's behind him. He pauses the game and turns his chair to face you. "What are you playing?" You ask as you tilt your head. "Amnesia!" Felix says proudly. you nod and chuckle at how enthusiastic he looks. "Why are you playing at this hour?" You asked, slightly confused as it was 3am. "I'm doing it for my bros. If I play now, by the time I upload it, it should be 7am" Felix says. "Bros?" You asked still confused. "Yep. Like I mentioned before, I'm also known as Pewdiepie" he grins. At first the name doesn't seem familiar to you. "Pew..Pewdie.. Pewdie.. Wait a minute. Pewdiepie.. Pew.. Pewdiepie?!" you say shocked. "THE pewdiepie?! The Pewdiepie that has over 16 million subscribers?" you say even more shocked. Felix nods he's head in amusement. "Yes. The pewdiepie" He chuckles.

1: Oh my gawd! It's an honor to meet you! I can't believe I didn't recognise you! I heard of your work but never actually seen any of videos. Sorry about that. I will see them soon though! -you shake his hand very fast while beaming with a smile- Oh and I.. Want to thank you for helping me change before. -you say as you blush slightly while grinning- thanks!

2: -stammers and blush- It's a huge honor to meet you! I-I-I haven't really seen your videos.. YET. But I Will soon! I promise! i heard of you but as my time was always limited, I couldn't really have time to do some free stuff. A-And, -you start blushing like mad- T-Thank you for helping me in these clothes. If you hadn't done that, I might have gotten a little cold.

3: Oh wow! I've heard of you, Felix! You're known all over the world. I haven't really seen any of your videos since I was busy. I'll check them out as soon as I can! -you smile as you say that- -then you start blushing slightly and laugh a little- Thanks for helping me change into these, Bro.

Felix blushes. "N-No problem heh," He says as he smiles. As you see his smile, you start to feel.. Happy. So happy that your body started to move on its own. Before you know realize it, you find your lips pressing on Felix. This time, it wasn't an accident. As you start to pull back, knowing that Felix will probably be shocked at you doing that, you felt a grip on your arm. "F-Felix?" you say as you felt him kissing you. You start to melt into the kiss when you remember the name 'Marzia'. "W-Wait!" you say as you pulled back, feeling guilty. "Marzia. I heard she's your girlfriend. You probably shouldn't take my feelings into heart. Marzia, she-" but you couldn't finish as you Felix shut you up by placing a kiss on your lips. "I haven't told you about my life yet. So I'm going to now" he says as he leads you toward the living room. You follow him and sit beside him as he starts to tell you his story.

* * *

Alright! Cliff-hanger. Btw, sorry that Pewd's is all serious and stuff in this chapter. I'll make him more of "himself" in the next. Like it? Favorite, Follow and review! That will motivate me to do carry on with the story. If you feel that the story needs improvement, please let me know. If there is any spelling errors, please forgive me. I type too fast.


	3. Blissful Start

I feel like a dork. A clumsy one. I can't believe I missed out some words.. So embarrassing. Please forgive me, fellow readers! I really apologise! i only have time to do the story late at night. So my eyesight gets a little blur. please forgive me for my spelling errors and missing words. So enough of me talking heh heh. Let's get on with the story! *smiles*

Personalities:

1: A happy, oblivious girl.

2: A insecure, shy girl.

3: A strong, confident girl.

Btw, I'm not going to go all the way back to Pewd's past XD Just from the time Marzia and Felix met. Oh and i don't know if I can make Pewd's who he is. He seems a little better when he's a little serious xD I'll try my best though.

* * *

"When I met Marzia and started talking with her, i was smiling everyday. I thought this was what love felt like.. Heh," Felix chuckles as he places an arm around you, "But when I met Marzia, of course I felt over-joyed to see the person I "loved" right in front of me. But as time passed on, we grew distant. It's not that we weren't close. We still are, but both of us knew that the minute we into rushed things.. The passion of it dies out eventually. Marzia understood that. And so did I. So we are very close friends". You were astonished as Felix finished.

1: Wow. Felix. I-I.. -you look slightly relieved- I'm glad you feel the same way as I do, really. But, what about the Bros? Your fans? you didn't make any announcements about the two of you breaking apart and just remained friends. And that me and you suddenly go out.

2: -you look down, feeling slightly guilty even though that happened in the past- Um. F-Felix.. I.. -you bite your lips and sigh- I l-love.. I.. I have feelings for you, which you know. And I feel very happy that you feel the same way but.. Why.. Why didn't you make announcements of the.. The break up? I'm confused. Because a few days ago, I saw a newspaper article about you and Marzia being together. If we are together.. What will the bros think? They will think I stole you away from Marzia..

3: -bites lip, a little unsure of what to say- Felix, I'm sorry for the break-up in the past between the two of you in the past. But why is there no news of break up? A few days ago, I was reading a newspaper and saw an article of the two of you. It was located in a restaurant and the photo was the two of you kissing. And you have bros right? What will they think if you went out with me?

"I have no choice but to pretend. If I don't, the fan-girls will come after me. And everyone can see me screaming my butt off while being chased by thousands of fan-girls,"Felix explains as he laughs. You nod your head. "That is very good theory" you think as you imagine Felix screaming while being chased by thousands of fan-girls. You start laughing while blushing. it's because when you laugh really hard, you face starts to heat up. Felix got startled by your sudden laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Felix asks, confused. You shake your head as you try to stop laughing but you can't help but laugh harder as you start to imagine Felix in his underpants and being chased by crazy fan-girls who has his clothes. Felix pouts and cups your cheek, making you face him directly, eye to eye.

1: *grins while giggling* Sorry about scarring you with the sudden laughter but I was just imagining you in your underpants and - -you start laughing again- Ahahaha! A-A-And you were being chased by -you try to stop laughing so you can explain it clearly, but you can't stop-

2: -you blush as you notice how close both of your faces are- F-Felix.. I-I apologise for laughing all of a sudden but as I start to imagine you in your underpants and- -you start blushing hard and start laughing- B-Being chased by- -you couldn't finish as you were laughing really hard-

3: I'm so sorry for scaring ya, Felix. But I couldn't help it! Honest haha! -you start laughing slightly- I was imagining you in your underpants and- -you start to laugh harder as you start to imagine- I-I apologise again! But I can't help it cause you were also being chased by- -you start laughing even harder as your cheeks start to turn even more red-

Felix looks at you and laughs. "Me? In my underpants? Being chased by who, I wonder~" Felix says as he looks at you. You stop laughing and starts to think,"Uh-oh! He thinks it's me!". You start to blush and fiddle with your pajamas. "Wait a minute, Felix! It's not what you-" but you were cut off by Felix's lips pressing against yours. You close your eyes as hug Felix. Felix starts to place both of his hands around your waist. He lifts you up as he breaks away from the kiss.

1: Woah! -you're a little surprised when he suddenly lift you up- I'm flying! -you laugh as you swing your hands playfully- But why did you lift me up? -you tilt your head, confused-

2: F-Felix! P-Put me down! -you start squirming- It-It's not funny! Y-Y-You idiot! -you close your eyes tightly, embarrassed- W-Why did you lift me up?

3: Oh! -you say as Felix lift you up- F-Felix? -you hug his neck and smiles- That caught me by surprise, haha. Why did you do that? -you say as you giggle slightly-

"Felt like teasing the little girl~" Felix says as he sticks his tongue out. "I'm not a little-" but you were interrupted by a sudden 'thud' sound which came from the door behind the two of you. "That belongs to Marzia.." Felix says. Felix puts you down. Both of you look at each other, then at the door, then back at each other and nod. As Felix open the door, you hold a frying pan close to you. "One.. Two..," before Felix can finish the countdown, the door swings open and Felix got knocked out. "Felix!" You shout as you see Felix knocked out. You then came face-to-face with 'the intruder'.

1: Hey! -you grin- You're Cry, right? I saw you sitting beside Marzia in the Party! But how did you get in there?

2: C-Cry! -you smile happily- Great to see you again! -you start to look a little confused- How did you get in there?

3: Hey, your that guy that was seating beside Marzia right? Cry, right? -you smile as your remember but then start frowning slightly- But what are you doing in there?

" Oh hey! I was just dropping Marzia off. The front door was locked, and no matter how many times I knocked there was no answer. So I used the ladder and got Marzia here through her window. Luckily her window is wide and big to fit the two of us" Cry explained. "Knock?" You start to wonder. Then you remember as you were bathing, you heard a few knocks but assumed that Felix answered it. "But I think he was playing games while wearing his headset.." You think as you sweatdrop. "Where's Marzia?" You ask. "She drank quite a lot so she's a little drunk" Cry sighs. "Oh" you say. "Anyways, let's let Marzia rest" Cry says as he closes the door behind him. You nod as you bent down to help Felix. But you feel a sudden grip on your arm. "Hey, you're single right? I wanted Marzia, but she is with Felix. But you see, quite nice too. I grew fond of you a little at the party" Cry says. You start to think, "so he isn't aware that they broke up.." You try to reason with cry.

1: But we hardly talked! I didn't even think you would notice me, as I was standing with the crowd. And besides, I love Felix! -you look at Cry, with a determined expression-

2: I-I'm sorry Cry! I don't have any feelings for you. I l-love Fe.. I mean I have feeling for Felix! -you look down as you blush, slightly-

3: Wait, What? I'm sorry Cry. But I love Felix. -you say as you stare at Cry, directly-

Cry stares at you in disbelief. "Felix and Marzia are together. There's no chance. I know that they're together. and they both seem happy. Don't ruin that okay? If you are seen with Felix, people will start to think you broke His and Marzia's relationship. Even as their friend I understand. You should too" Cry says as he leans in to kiss you. As you widen your eyes, your mind is blank. Then you remember that you're holding the frying pan. You use that to your advantage as Cry's lips touch yours. You hit Cry on his head with the frying pan, quite hard but not too hard. Cry starts to blink and then he collapsed to the ground. You bend down to check Cry's pulse, making sure he's not dead. You sigh, relieved, that he's still breathing. "Guess a frying pans really do knock out people. It's a good think I watched, "Tangled" You chuckle. You then stand up and walk towards Felix.

1: Felix? Felix! Are you dead! Please don't die! -you start to slap his face- Wake up! Wake up! Don't die!

2: F-Felix? -you lie your head down on his chest- "He's still breathing.. Thank goodness.." You think. -you start to shake him lightly- "He's not waking up" you think, getting slightly worried. -you start shaking him very hard-

3: -you check his pulse- "He's still alive. Phew" you think. -you start pinching his cheek-

"Ouch" Felix says as he opens an eye. he starts to stand up. "Who's that?" He says as he points to the body lying on the ground. You laugh nervously and say, " oh that? That's just cry haha. He was so drunk he collapsed on the floor. He brought Marzia thought the window since the door was locked" you laughs and says, "Cry thinks he's Spider-Man now?" You chuckle and nod your head,"maybe".

As the laughter soon died, the atmosphere became silent. "Did something happen while I was passed out?" Felix asks. At first you shake your head, but then as tears started flowing down your cheeks, you hugged Felix. "Felix, what if the world hates me? What if they start to scorn at our relationship? And the bros start leaving you because of me? I don't want to ruin everything you worked hard for-" but you were stopped as Felix hugged you and kissed your lips gently. He wiped your tears and kissed your eyes. "Now, now. Don't cry" he says as he rests his head on your shoulder. "The Bros will understand. An. I will tell them the truth about me" Felix whispers into your ears. You start to blush as you felt him breathing on your ear. Felix snickers and nibbles your ear. "H-Hey!" You laugh.

1: It tickles! Stop it! -you say As you laugh-

2: S-Stop it Felix! It feels very ticklish -you say as you squirm and giggle-

3: F-Felix! It tickles- -you laugh- S-Stop haha!

"Never!" Felix says as he tickles you. As the both of you have a "tickle fight", Felix loses his balance and fall. As Felix falls, you try to pull him up, but you end up falling on top of him instead. As the sun start to shine through the window,which is on top of you two, a new day begins. "Good morning sunshine" Felix laughs as he kisses you. "Good morning, Love" you say as the both of you share a good morning kiss.

* * *

Alright! Done! Please be lenient on me if I missed out some words and if there was spelling errors. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter. Would you guys like me to continue? And If I continue what should I write? I was thinking that I might do an extra bit for Marzia and Cry. But I'm sleepy. Night fellow readers. Hope you loved the story. If you like it please Follow, Favorite and Review! That will make me really happy!~ And motivate me to add on more chapters.


End file.
